1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a narrow bezel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are classified into liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diode displays (OLEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electrophoretic displays, and the like, based on a driving scheme of a display panel.
A display panel is divided into a display area displaying an image, and a non-display area around edges of the display area. A display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels disposed in the display area. In addition, a display panel includes a plurality of pads disposed in the non-display area.
A drive integrated circuit (IC), for example, a gate IC or a data IC, for driving a display panel may be bonded to a pad in a form of a tape-automated bonding-IC (TAB-IC). Such a TAB-IC includes a tape carrier package (TCP) in which a drive IC having a chip shape is mounted on a polymer film, and a chip on film (COF) in which a drive IC having a chip shape is mounted on a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB).
Meanwhile, in a case of defects being detected in a TAB-IC, it may be required that the TAB-IC be removed from a display panel in order to reuse the display panel. In this case, during a process of separating the TAB-IC from the display panel, a pad of the display panel may be separated from the display panel along with the TAB-IC, thus leading to a difficulty in reusing the display panel.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.